Unable To Forget
by spring.sunshine
Summary: Stefan faces que his past's love. Now he will have to choose between Katherine and Elena. Mis first english fic, if something's wrong please forgive me.


**Unable to Forget**

"I love you" it hurt me to think that & in who have said it. Elena. A groan escaped from my chest. How I could be so silly? How I could let her go away from me?

_Two days ago..._  
I came to my house's front door. Like I promised, I took my mobile & dialed Elena's number. She answered after it rang for the first time, like she usually does. After saying hello & ask for her, I told herwhy did I called; invite her to diner at my house, after all, Damon didn't care, in fact, after Katherine thing, he didn't care about anything.

As I enter to the house, I began to prepare tonight's diner, thing that didn't last for long, after all, I had one hour until Elena time ran & there were only ten minutes left until Elena arrived. I went to the lounge to rest for a short time & wait until Elena came, but, I wasn't alone. I froze. She wasn't Elena. No. But her perfect olive skin & her beautiful dark hair were like Elena' she wasn't her. She was Katherine.

She rose from the couch and started to walk towards me. Then I had her a few inches from me. She was undoubtedly Katherine. The girl who made my heart beat faster every time I saw her. The same girl I met back then in 1864, when Damon and I didn't hate each other. The same girl who made up a struggle between Damon and I. The girl who had given me eternity. The same girl I had fallen madly in love.

-Hello, Stefan- she said with that familiar voice I know

I felt something. It wasn't Katherine. It was_ for_ Katherine. I felt like a fire flowed through my veins, it was a familiar feeling, I had felt it before, 145 years ago. And, even if I thought and said that my love for Katherine wasn't real, I had to admit it, it was real.

Katherine walked slowly to the hall, while I was still stunned and mesmerized, following her as she walked. I was unable to say anything. Just could left me speechless. And without another word, Katherine disappeared, leaving me a feeling that before she longed to see me. No! It could not be! I loved Elena, she is the only one I would love for all eternity. But it was true, I felt something more for Katherine, something more than the mere memory of having loved, I felt love for her.  
That was the word, love. I loved Elena, but I felt something more for Katherine, and I knew that while being with Elena was happy, I was human, but with Katherine I was even happier and more was over all I knew about in the world.

The door was in front of me begun to open. Should be Elena. Still frozen and unable to say a word. How could I explain that the first woman I had loved was in front of me a minute ago? But it was her who spoke.

- Stefan! –she said totally confused, a meter away and looking me straight in the eyes. It seemed like were hours spent staring into the eyes, both drowned in each other's eyes. Although I loved Elena, I loved Katherine even more. But how could destroy the heart of someone so innocent? I knew Elena loved me, but deep down I knew that Elena loved me more than I could imagine.

She took my face in his hands, bringing it closer to his, closed her eyes and kissed me. I answered the kiss with a sweetness that even I could not explain. I knew that the same fire that ran through my veins, ran through hers. I just thought at the time.I took her face in my hands, as if it were the most valuable and fragile that she had, and it was true, what was but that was the last time. I thought well. Now I knew that Katherine was still here, nothing in the world would make me happier than her. I separate our faces. "Sorry" I whispered in her ear then returned to bring his face close to mine and kissed her as never before had done, because a new feeling around the time, very thought made me shudder, but I had to.

I was finally able to separate our faces. I saw a glazed look in was so innocent to suffer the pain I would cause it consciously.

-Elena- I sighed, it was not easy what I was going to say, I took a deep breath and continued –I can't.

Elena understood my words without having to knew.

- Katherine-I lowered my head

Elena let out a barely audible sigh, put her hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

Be happy- whispered brittle and then retired to the car.

It took me a while to catch up but in time to avoid to get in the car.

-Stefan, I understand it, I know Katherine was impossible to forget and, you know, it's okay, but I want you to know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me and you changed my life.  
"No matter what you say or what you choose, I love you and I want you to be happy. So ... I love you.-ended in a quavering voice and eyes glazed over even more, Elena left. I let her go

And I now regret.

Each message I send, she doesn't answered. It hurt to imagine what she's I could not do anything; the pain I had caused in her may not heal, what's done is day I pass by her house reminds me how silly and stupid I am, because I broke an innocent heart, for letting go the girl I worse, I did something that was not worth it. And I knew Elena would never forgive me.

And that is how I, Stefan Salvatore, destroyed my life.


End file.
